Esequiel meet Cody Maverick
Esequiel meet Cody Maverick is an fanfiction crossover short with Happy Feet and Surf's Up written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. Prior to Penguin Legends, Esequiel and Josesito enter to another dimension in Pen Gu Island in which they meet a penguin surfer named Cody Maverick as they meet with other friends. It was released on November 5, 2017. Characters *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor *Josesito *Rio *Cody Maverick *Chicken Joe *Lani Aliikai *Ezekiel "Big Z/Geek" Topanga *Reggie Belafonte *Mike Abromowitz *Tank "The Shredder" Evans *Bambadee (cameo) *Penny (cameo) *Skipper (cameo) *Kowalski (cameo) *Rico (cameo) *Private (cameo) *Hubie (cameo) *Chilly Willy (cameo) *Marlon (cameo) *Bluey (cameo) *Rockey (cameo) *Captain Zidgel (cameo) *Midgel (cameo) *Fidgel (cameo) *Kevin (cameo) *Charles Green (mentioned) Transcript (In Paulet Island of Antarctica, Josesito enter the elevator to Esequiel's Tickle Lab and meet Esequiel there) *Josesito: Hello Esequiel. *Esequiel: Oh good morning Josesito. Anything you like to share? *Josesito: No. The elders are having a ruff time babysitting the chicks. I'm aware that the skuas will catch them in time. *Esequiel: Don't worry, everything will be just fine. Charles have a rough time once taking care of kids he don't like. *Josesito: Yeah. I didn't know he flip over tables and desks alike. *Esequiel: He did that once in school. *Josesito: Oh, what about that laptop case you have? *Esequiel: I'm trying to study the dimension portal that lead to another dimension. One of the problems that i'm trying to get the portal working. We have portals that lead to Club Penguin Island, Mushroom Kingdom, the Forgotten Realms and even more dimensions like Pen Gu Island. *Josesito: Pen Gu Island. That's it. *Esequiel: I wonder how can i open this portal open to the other world. *Josesito: Try pressing the button to see if the portal open up. *Esequiel: Let me see. *press the button and open up a portal to Pengu Island* Yes, it works. *Josesito: Come on, we have to try and see if the other dimension is good. *Esequiel: I can't believe it. We never have warm weather in the continent of Antarctica. Let try the warm weather on a cool summer island. *enter the portal* *Josesito: Wait for me. (In Pen Gu Island, Esequiel and Josesito arrive from a portal) *Esequiel: Wow. *Josesito: It feel funny. The sand look warm. *Esequiel: I hope it's not hot as the summer time in Cape Adare. *Josesito: The view feel strange, follow me. Let's explore what's there. *Esequiel: Oh wait, i have a tickle machine to show to the penguins. I'll be back. *Josesito: Hurry quick, i want to see what's there. *Esequiel: Look out for the crabs back there. *Josesito: I will. *Esequiel: Good. Be careful on the way to the island. *Josesito: I'll be checking for penguin citizens alike. *Esequiel: Ok, be careful. *enter the portal back to his tickle lab* *Josesito: Alright, i wonder what i see here. (Back at Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Esequiel went into the elevator to go into the garage to look for his tickle inventions) *Esequiel: Looking for machines may be hard than a arcade game. Ah ha, the Super Tickle Torture 45000 is found. Now time to get back on this dimensinal island. *turn on the remote to open the portal to Pengu Island* Wait for me buddy, you can't leave me all alone with this heavy tool set! (At Pengu Island, Josesito is in the jungle, searching for the beach) *Josesito: I didn't know this island has a jungle. Wait, most islands have jungles and monkeys live in jungles. Why not penguins? Wait, i hear something. Gotta go check it out. *discover the beach with a lot of penguins and surfing penguins alike* Whoa. *Announcer: Look like Cody is kicking off with the waves, beating againist Chicken Joe and Big Z! (In the big wave) *Cody: Catch me as you can Joe! *Chicken Joe: I'm going after the finish line. *Big Z: Watch out, there goes a big sharp on the wave. *Cody: Kicking in with the flow. *jump up, holding his surfboard like a bird in the sky and landing to the wave* *Everyone: *cheers* *Lani: Yay Cody! *Josesito: Ha ha ha. Kick it baby. I love this universe. *Announcer: Look like we have our winners. (The surfing competition is over as Cody, Joe and Big Z return to the beach) *Cody: That's a cool one. *Chicken Joe: Oh yeah, bring some action in. *Big Z: Z is for Zurfing. *Chicken Joe: Whatever you do, stay out of the big waves. *Josesito: Oh yeah, this is what i called fun! *Cody: Off the way stranger. *Josesito: Stranger? *Mike: Okay, cut it off. What kind of penguin are you? How did you get here? *Josesito: I'm from another dimension. *Everyone: *shocked* *Reggie: Another dimension? Whoa, that is one way ride from here. *Mike: So you're not like us? Impossible. *Josesito: I'm Josesito. I'm a adelie penguin and a little small penguin like a baby bird. *Big Z: You know i came out of retirement already. Should i teach you to surf? *Josesito: Um, wait until my best friend comes. *Esequiel: Oh boy, sorry i'm late. There was a huge box i was trying to push. *Cody: Another one of these penguins? *Chicken Joe: Whoa, they must be special. *Mike: Special? Don't even think about it. *Kate: Are they friends? *Arnold: I don't know. *Smudge: They must be friendly. *Esequiel: I’m not sure, but we will find out. *Josesito: Now what brings you here? *Mike: You just came. Are you causing any trouble around here? *Esequiel: No, we just came to visit. *Josesito: We only came to visit. *Mike: Visitors huh? I think the SPEN want to interview you. *Josesito: The who? We don’t know about this SPEN you speak of. *Cody: SPEN stands for Sports Penguin Entertainment Network. It's a sports network for all the penguins around the world. You guys can be in it too. *Esequiel: Us? We should be the guest stars. *Cody: Alright, let kick it with the show. *Josesito: Ok. *Filmmaker: Alright boys, sit on the sit for the interview. *Esequiel: Ok. I have a machine to show after the interview. *Filmmaker: Okay then, come sit down. *Josesito: Ok, we will. *Filmmaker: Lights, camera, action! *Josesito: Ok, let’s make the best of this. (Back at Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Rio came to check on the lab) *Rio: Hello? Esequiel? Josesito? Are you there? I want to check something out. *enter the elevator* (Inside of Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Rio: Wow, this place sure never gets old. Classic. *went into the labtop* Wow, that's a lot of dimensions to check out. How about this. *press the button to Pen Gu Island* (The portal opens to Pen Gu Island) *Rio: Whoa. It actually works. I'm going in. *enter the portal to Pen Gu Island* (Back on Pen Gu Island, SPEN is about to go on) *SPEN Reporter: Welcome back to SPEN. We have a few special guests to come over and greet us. Meet Esequiel and Josesito! *Esequiel: Oh hi there. I am so glad to be here for today. We came from another dimension to try out our latest invention. The Super Tickle Torture 45000! *Josesito: Anyone up for a tickle torment today? *Cody: Ooh, me. *Josesito: Really? We haven't started the machine yet. *Esequiel: I wish i can start it now. *Josesito: I think it’s time to test the tickle machine and show them how it works. *SPEN Reporter: Alright, reveal the tickle machine. *Josesito: Ok, let’s do it and make it good. *Chicken Joe: Someone is going to be a mastermind. *Josesito: My friend, Esequiel will show us the machine and how it works. *Esequiel: Okay my friends, it looked like a big box to set up. *Josesito: Ok, show us what happens next. *Esequiel: It look like a prototype. But let me reveal the machine to everyone. *press the button* (The Super Tickle Torture 45000 is set up to a tickle machine) *SPEN Reporter: Whoa. Is that perfect? *Esequiel: Yeah. It really works. *Josesito: Cody should be the one to test it. *Cody: Me? Really? *Chicken Joe: Go ahead bro. *Cody: This is what big boys do. *Tank: No. I should go first because, i am a man! *Esequiel: Uh uh. Cody is going first. *Tank: You little penguin. *Esequiel: Sorry big guy. Let the rockhopper go first. *Cody: Oh yeah. Sorry Tank, you're gonna need it. *Tank: I hate you. *Josesito: Ok, let’s do this and show how it works. *Esequiel: Okay, here we go. *Cody: Alright. *Esequiel: Just get on. It's real and simple. *Cody: Like this? *Esequiel: Don't sit. Lay down. *Cody: Okay, feel like a hospital bench. *Josesito: Now for the fun to begin. (The machine activates and straps Cody down in the inverted Y position) *Josesito: As you can see, Cody is strapped down to the machine. *Chicken Joe: Go ahead Cody. *Josesito: We will begin with the anticipation. It’s like this. (Josesito presses a button and two tickle hands emerge from the sides of the machine, and they wiggle their fingers in a tickle manner on stand by mode to give the anticipation feeling) *Josesito: As you can see, they are at the ready position, but watch when the next part happens. (The two robotic hands begin to scribble their super tickle fingers hard and fast on Cody’s extremely ticklish white feathered belly) *Cody: *laughs* *Reggie: Whoa. *Mike: This a thing? *Tank: Yeah. It's what you get for beating me in first place. *Big Z: That's my man. *Esequiel: Alright. Way a go. *Josesito: Yes! *Esequiel: Okie dokie. *Cody: *laughs* *Lani: I love you Cody. *Josesito: This machine is also designed for a hardcore workout when ever need be. *Tank: Like doing weights? *Josesito: Sometimes, but you gotta be careful. *Chicken Joe: Big Z thinks that Tank is smarter than us. *Josesito: Well, i'm smarter. *Esequiel: Now i need more tickle hands to tickle. *Josesito: Alright, let's do it. (Two more hands join and tickle Cody under his flippers hard and fast as they tickle his underwings) *Cody: *laughs* *Reggie: Whoa. What was that? *Mike: I hope they don't torture him with the claws. *Reggie: That was a huge killer success. *Mike: Who came up with this idea? *Esequiel: Me. I made it up when i was a kid. *Mike: Really? And this is a thing? *Esequiel: Yes. It all started out as a little chick. *Mike: Good. *Cody: *laughs* (More tickle hands started to tickle Cody) *Cody: *laughs* *Chicken Joe: Wow, look at that dude. *Big Z: He's the one big surf guy. *Chicken Joe: Yeah right. *Cody: *laughs* *Esequiel: Good one my friend. *Josesito: I knew it. *Esequiel: Yeah. *Cody: *laughs* *Josesito: It already been 2 minutes since the torment started. *Esequiel: I know. He’s getting it hard. *Josesito: Yeah, let put more hands to tickle. *Esequiel: Ok then. *Rio: Oh hey guys, look who made it. *Mike: Another stranger! *Big Z: Stand back whoever you are. *Esequiel: Guys, no. That's our friend Rio. *Big Z: Rio? Is he some kind of penguin you know? *Esequiel: Yes. We're all penguins. *Rio: You guys don't need to hurt me. *Big Z: Okay, i wouldn't trusted you if i were you. *Josesito: How did you get in here? *Rio: I went into your lab and warped into a world like this where you are. *Esequiel: Glad you could stick with us. *Rio: Yeah. Glad i could make it in. *Josesito: Ride like the wind. You will be fresh and sharp. *Rio: Thank you. *Josesito: So big guy, what can we do to get you to trust us? *Big Z: I never met you before. You guys came here from another dimension, right? *Esequiel: Yes. *Rio: I live with them. *Chicken Joe: Alright, i want to be tickled next. *Rio: I know what tickle torment is. *Esequiel: Add some tickle lasers to the mix. *Josesito: Sure thing. *Esequiel: *add tickle lasers to the torment* *Cody: *laughs* *Josesito: Lookng good. *Big Z: Alright. *Josesito: Okie dokie. *Chicken Joe: Now i want to be next. *Esequiel: Ok. Stop the machine. *Josesito: *stop the machine* *Cody: Man, that was awesome. *Chicken Joe: I'm next. *Josesito: Go ahead Joe. *Chicken Joe: Thanks bro. You are one cool dude around here. *Cody: Up for a tickle torment? *Chicken Joe: Yeah dude. I'm excited to get myself one. *Cody: Go ahead buddy. *Esequiel: It's your turn. *Chicken Joe: Thanks man. *Esequiel: Get ready. *Chicken Joe: I am ready. *Esequiel: Ok, here we go. *start the tickle torment* (The tickle hands come to tickle Chicken Joe) *Chicken Joe: *laughs* *Cody: Yeah Joe, you're doing it. *Lani: He's really getting tortured? *Esequiel: Yeah. He requested it. *Mike: Really? Again? *Esequiel: It's my tickle stuff, not yours. *Mike: Great. I don't know why you invented some type of stuff. *Esequiel: I invent it as a kid you shorebird. *Mike: Shame on you. *Esequiel: I shouldn't accept it as a reward. *Big Z: Come on guys, don't make it a fight. *Mikey: We won't. *Josesito: Let's call it a day. Let's get some friendship going. *Reggie: Alright. *Mike: You win. *Big Z: Cool. *Tank: That what the big boys alway do. *Rio: Uh huh. *Tank: That's good. Yeah. *Chicken Joe: *laughs* *Cody: He's doing well. *Esequiel: I love it. *Rio: Looking good. *Chicken Joe: *laughs* *Esequiel: That's it. We're done. *stop the machine* *Chicken Joe: Whoa bro. What happen? I thought you started it already. *Esequiel: I wanna have a little fun with you. Friends alway want to have fun and look out for each other. *Mike: That not the point what friendship is all about. *Reggie: Just give him a chance Mike. *Mike: Fine. Have it your way. *Josesito: I would like to do a dance off. *Cody: A dance off? Really? *Esequiel: Yes. All together. *Tank: How come? *Lani: I'm in? *Esequiel: All of Pen Gu Island will dance. *Rio: But this island doesn't have a town or a neighborhood. *Cody: It's just an island. We all live here now. *Big Z: Just feel the zurfing and feel the breath. *Esequiel: I know what i can do. (Moments later, a dance floor was set up for the beach party) *Esequiel: Alright. We are ready to party along with this dance floor. *Everyone: *cheers* *Cody: Yeah. *Big Z: I can't wait to dance for real. *Filmmaker: Lights, cameras, action! (SPEN was on again) *SPEN Reporter: Welcome back to SPEN! Look like we have a dance competition going on with Cody, Chicken Joe, Big Z and our new favorite, Esequiel the Tickle Inventor! *Everyone: *cheers* *Esequiel: Hello everybody. Glad you guys can join along. We are ready to dance and perform along for Pen Gu Island. *Josesito: Ah yeah. I'm excited to dance. *Chicken Joe: Me too bro. *Tank: Hey, hey! I should be the real deal around. *Cody: Guys, just settle down. We're all gonna dance. *Mike: Yeah. When filming a movie? *Reggie: *laughs* Who ever flim a dance off like this? *Mike: I knew it was Esequiel. *Lani: I wonder what song are we gonna play? *Esequiel: Maybe a catchy one or something from the 2000's. *Chicken Joe: That's a long time bro. *Rio: Feel like old school in the 90's. *SPEN Reporter: Are you ready to dance? *Cody: Yes, let's dance for Pen Gu Island. One, two, three! Let's drop! (The song "Shake It" by Metro Station begin to play as the dance competition. Everyone started to dance and groove to the beat.) *Esequiel: Yeah, come on. *Rio: Shake, shake. *Esequiel: I'll take you home If you don't leave me at the front door *Josesito: Leave me at the front door. *Esequiel: Your body's cold But girl, we're getting so warm And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside *Cody: Get inside. *Esequiel: Tonight you're falling in love Let me go now This feeling's tearing me up Here we go now *Josesito: Now, if she does it like this Will you do it like that? Now, if she touches like this Will you touch her right back? Now, if she moves like this Will you move it like that? Come on *The Chorus: Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it *Cody: Your beak tremble But your eye's are in a straight stare In a straight stare We're on the bed But your clothes are laying right there And I was thinking of places that I could hide I could hide *Esequiel: I saw you dancing there I couldn't get you off my mind But I could tell, that you could tell That I was taking my time But I was thinking of ways To get you staying the night Your body's shaking Turn me on, so I can turn off the lights *The Chorus: Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it *Everyone: *cheers* (The song ended as everyone cheered) *Reggie: Whoa. Now this song is a blast! *Mike: Incredible. *Tank: Cool and sharp. *Esequiel: Now this is a blast. *Josesito: Amazing. *Rio: Boom. *Cody: What a miracle. *Esequiel: I knew i can come. *Josesito: You made their dream come true. *Esequiel: Oh yeah baby. *Rio: This rocks. *Reggie: Oh yeah guys, that was awesome. *Mike: You guys really worked it out. *Esequiel: Yeah. Glad i could come to help. *Chicken Joe: You guys are one cool star. *Josesito: Yeah. Kick it with the flow. (Moments laters, the penguins are about to say goodbye to Esequiel, Josesito and Rio) *Cody: I hope we can meet again someday. *Esequiel: Yeah. Even that chicken with the sponsors. *Chicken Joe: Yeah dude. My shirt look amazing. All of these cool sponsorships around the world. *Josesito: It can make the world goes big like a apple. *Rio: I wish i can have a shirt like this. *Mikey: You're ready to go. *Esequiel: Yeah. I have fans waiting to tickle. *Josesito: It's hard to say goodbye. *Cody: But i'm glad you guys came. *Big Z: You guys are one big cool dudes around here. Alway stay safe. *Esequiel: Yeah. We know for sure. *Josesito: We know. *Rio: Thanks for everything. *Big Z: You're all welcome by the way. *Lani: I hope you guys come back. *Esequiel: We'll be back. *Lani: I wish you could come back. *Chicken Joe: Yeah. We'll be waiting for you there. *Tank: I never get a tickle torment from you guys. *Rio: Maybe someday. *Esequiel: Well Rio, ready to open the portal? *Rio: I don't know. We're trap now. No one but Charles would come and save us all. *Esequiel: I know. *use his portal remote to open to his tickle lab* There. *Rio: Wow. *Josesito: Now we can go home. *Esequiel: Okie dokie. Pizza Pizza Chicken Dinner. *Cody: Anyone order some pizza? *Esequiel: Alright. Show's over. Let's get outta here. *jump into the portal* *Josesito: Wait for me. *jump into the portal* *Rio: Gotta go my friends. Goodbye for now. *jump into the portal as the portal closes* *Tank: Such a load of tickle guys. *Big Z: I guess we're all back to normal. *Chicken Joe: Wanna go surfing? *Lani: Oh yeah. Surfing will be fun. *Cody: Then what are you waiting for? Here we go again! *Lani: Yeah! *Big Z: Let's go surfing. *Tank: Oh yeah. Let the big guys go first. Including you my board Michelle. *Chicken Joe: Wait for me guys! *Mike: Yeah, all back to normal. *Reggie: At least we watch the small guys dance. *Mike: Uh huh. Now we can have peace without any torment around. (In another dimension, Esequiel, Josesito and Rio return back to the tickle lab) *Esequiel: Oh yeah. Carrying this big boy is harder than i thought. *Josesito: Good job. We made it all back in time. *Rio: Okie dokie. *Esequiel: I wonder what the dimensions are up to now? *Josesito: Are they good? *Rio: Bad? *Esequiel: Let me check them out. *Rio: Okay then. (Esequiel went into his laptop to check on the universes with Rio and Josesito) *Rio: Are you going on IceTube? *Esequiel: No. I'm just checking on the universes. *Josesito: What are they like? *Esequiel: Penguin worlds. I see. (In Club Penguin Island, Bambadee is throwing a snowball fight with his friends on the Snow Forts. In a antarctic world, a female penguin chef is cooking food for everyone. In another world, four penguin spies set up a plan for the circus. In a cartoony world, a chubby adelie penguin with a red hat and yellow scarf mate with his girlfriend. In another world, a chilly penguin waddle into the antarctic. Next in a city dimension, a gang of biker penguins ride into the streets. Last, a group of space penguins travel across the galaxy.) *Josesito: Whoa. So many of them. *Esequiel: Dimensions you call it my friend. *Rio: What are we going to do with them? *Esequiel: One day, they'll come. They will team up and fight for the evil. *Rio: Stopping the aliens? *Esequiel: The aliens are friendly. No need to harm them. They got our fish back a few years ago. I bet one of the penguins can be heroes. *Josesito: Sound like a good idea. *Rio: It's cool. *Esequiel: One day, one nation. THE END Production A Sony Pictures Animation crossover with Happy Feet was planned back in 2013. One of the first planned crossovers was with Open Season. The idea was rejected since the idea didn't turn out good due to the fact of the weather for the penguins to fit in. In 2015, the crossover turned out to be Surf's Up which is a short to set up the big penguin crossover story Penguin Legends. Sequel A sequel Esequiel and Cody: Waveageddon also came as well. Trivia *This is the second Happy Feet crossover short after Bill and Will Meet Scrat, a crossover with the Ice Age franchise. **This is also the second Happy Feet crossover story where Mumble doesn't make an appearance. *This is MarioFan65's first fanfiction to crossover with a Sony Pictures Animation franchise. **This story also promotes Penguin Legends, which act as a prequel short to the story. *One of the worlds Esequiel mention is Club Penguin Island from Club Penguin, the Mushroom Kingdom from Super Mario Bros. and the Forgotten Realms from Spyro: Year of the Dragon. **The theory of the worlds connect to the Crossover Omniverse Saga series. *YouCube is referred as IceTube from The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episode "The Slumber Wild Party". **It may be possible that the site name was changed or this story is before the episode. Gallery Clips= Cody Maverick gets tickled.png|Cody getting tickled |-|Concepts= Cody Maverick gets tickled (preview).png|Tickle test concept 316E54AA-A0CA-4F3C-8D05-7C0EED4F0CF8.jpeg|Concept art of Cody being tickled in a strap Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions